


My Sweet Kitten

by mellodywrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/M, Modern AU, Solo Triplets AU, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Matty has work to do but you want to play.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Kudos: 16





	My Sweet Kitten

The unfortunate circumstance of the company Matt was working for to hand him all their urgently needed paperwork to be done over the long weekend was, to say the least, extremely stressful to Matt. Hunched over his desk mindlessly fixing typos, correcting numbers and logging it all into his company-lended laptop, he was left sore, mind-numb and miserably tired.

But at least he had you.

You had been waiting for him. Laying perfectly, ever so obediently, ready to start your 3 day sexpedition. Matt grudged through the door kicking off his to see you looking up at him, eyes shining, two pink faux fur cat ears sitting atop your head and a fluffy pink tail with a white tip dangling between your legs.

Oh, how he loved you.

For the last few hours you sat in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his torso, the soft faux fur of your tail gently brushing against the inner of his thighs sending shivers up his spine as you tucked your head into his neck, nudging it with your nose and licking it every so often.

He’d be lying if it didn’t turn him on.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Muffin?” He replies kissing your hairline

“I wanna play” you whine, shifting yourself accidentally brushing against his crotch.

“I know, soon baby I promise. I have to get this work done” He replies, breath stuttering as he turns a piece of paperwork over. You huff in response, then quietly nudge his neck again before nibbling it. “Kitten, enough.” Matt says sternly, running his hand down your back to grip your waist.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Daddy” You say, acting coy as you lightly grind down into him. Hitting him straight to his weakness. Matt draws in a short breath, his other hand flying to your hip to push you forward grinding into him again. 

“What did I say?” He tries to sound authoritative but it only comes out a strained moan.

Running your hands up his chest, you look him in the eyes, “Am I being a bad girl, Daddy?”

“You are indeed” He grunts, “Very bad”.

“Does that mean I get spanked?” You wiggle your butt all-too-eagerly making Matt’s lip quirk

““Baby, getting spanked is meant to be a punishment not something to enjoy”. Hearing his denial, you try every plea and beg in the book in order for him to say yes.

“Please please please  _ pleeeeease _ ” Eventually he caves in, picking you up and walking over to the edge of his bed laying you over his lap.

“Are you sure you want this Kitten?” your only response being wiggling your arse making your tail swish over the back of your thighs giving a short nod propping your arse up to him. Moving the tail to lay across your back, Matt chuckles at how intent on this you were.

He began slowly running his calloused hands over the globes of your arse while his other hand petted the space between your large faux fur cat ears. His hand disappears before-

_ SMACK _

His large palm landing right down onto your soft flesh jolting a squeal out of you.

“Is that okay bab-“

“Again! Please!”

“So needy” He mumbles to himself, before hitting the other cheek.

_ SMACK _

He repeats this eight more times, each time the moans spilling from your mouth becoming more lewd and desperate as his hand makes contact. By the end of it, you’re left a soaking mess that leaks down your thighs and into Matt’s shorts.

“Are you okay Muffin?”. That was one of the charming things about Matty, one moment he’s this sweet caring gentleman to this dominate sex god right back to a gentleman in a matter of seconds. After getting your confirmation, he softly smoothed his hands over your ass before lifting you up and placing you back down to go get some cream that will help with the pain.

He came back, laying you over his lap once again and applied a soothing cream to help with the sting. Matt whispered sweet praises into your ear while rubbing the balm gently into you, peppering kisses over your blushing cheeks as you sweetly giggled. It sounded so innocent, it had the strain in Matty’s shorts becoming more noticeable and being quite a large packaged man it was hard for you to not see it. You bite your lips as your mind wandered to thoughts of your lovely boyfriend and what he could do to you.

“Wanna still play Cupcake?” Matty asks, massaging the last of the cream into your reddened cheeks and begins to smooth out your tail. You position yourself with your legs either side of him and give him these sultry eyes begging him to do whatever he wants to you. Matty’s mind buzzing with a thousand different ideas – he wanted to do so many things to do, make you feel all sorts of good, have you begging and pleading and screaming his name.

But he decided to go with his favourite approach this time.

“Do you want me to collar you?”. Nodding eagerly, he gets up and grabs your pink collar with white frills on the edges and a shiny golden bell in the middle from his secret stash of toys. You sat up on your knees, waiting patiently, eyes blown wide as you looked up at your lover with adoration and trust as he clipped the collar around your neck. “There.” he says, placing a kiss on your nose.

As he moved to stand up right, you came face to face with the straining bulge tightly pushing against his shorts, soaked through from your wetness and his precum combined. Tempted to get the better of you, you reach out and lightly touch Matty’s erection sending shudders up his spine. Rubbing him softly through his shorts, he ran his fingers through your hair gripping two fistfuls at the back of your head. “Take it out” he ordered, arousal laced thick in his voice. Unzipping his pants, pulling them down his thick legs along with his boxers, his cock sprang free bouncing a little and lightly slapping you in the face. Looking up to him through your lashes – his face and ears flushed red, hair already a tousled mess, chest heaving with anticipation – he’s saying something but he’s breathing so hard to catch it, “Please,  _ please _ ” he breathes out a little louder.

You lower your head to his cock and stick out your tongue, you move closer to his tip giving it little kitten licks. Matty shouts out but stops himself, biting his and grips your hair tighter, gently pushing your head further onto him. Gagging as you take him down your throat, he brings you back for air then you start your assault once again on his tip with little kitten licks. “Fuck!- I can’t – no more – not yet-“ he frantically mumbles. He pulls you off him and releases your hair, taking hold of the base of his cock and squeezing it to stop himself cumming too soon. “Now, I want you to lie on your tummy with your ass in the air”, you lay in the position he wanted, head shoved among the many pillows anxiously awaiting his next instructions.

The shuffling of clothes and Matty almost losing his balance as he tries to rip his pants off around his ankles only excites you more, you loved how desperate Matty was for you, you think he’d cry if you ever went away – he loves you too much.

The mattress dips as Matty climbs onto the bed settling himself behind you, peppering kisses on your bruised arse twirling the tip of your tail between his large fingers. Teasingly kissing his way up the cheeks of your arse and up your back, running his plush lips along your shoulder and along the back of your neck before nibbling on your jaw as he lightly grinds into your backside both of you moaning in unison.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispers. “Do you want Daddy to take care of you?” you could only whine and push back into him praying for any sort of friction. “Okay baby. Be still for me”. Matt gives his cock a few strokes, precum leaking from the tip, and smears it over his cock to give him some lubrication.

Leaning himself against your arse, he slowly pushes his throbbing length inside of you. Soft moans filled the spacious room, giving the illusion they were louder. Matt mounts himself onto you, further pushing himself inside of you, he comes down to rest his hands on either side of your face clutching the pillows in his fist. It was quiet for a moment, the two of you getting comfortable with the position, when you wiggled your arse against him, he took it as a sign to continue and in no time at all he started rutting into you.

Matt struggled to keep his moans silent, he felt so much –  _ too _ much; hearing you moan uncontrollably beneath him, your tail brushed up against his stomach and pelvic bone, the soft slaps of skin, your tight cunt squeezing him as he fucks into you over and over and over but the one thing that had him the most was the shiny little bell on your collar ringing non-stop as he pounds into you.

He loves you wearing this collar while he fucks you to hell and back because the bell was such a sweet noise to hear while you two were doing something, anything dirty or perverted. It only stirred him on more chasing his own release as you lay beneath him, a whimpering, soaking mess obediently following his orders always at the ready to please him.

Matty was well and truly lost in it now. Mindlessly fucking you, unable to control his moans any longer nor any of the vulgar things that spilled from his swollen lips;  _ Fuck kitten! Your cunt is so tight! – I wanna live inside your pretty little pussy and fuck you non-stop. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Hm? Is that what you want? Of course it is, you’re Daddy’s little slut! _ – You shook underneath him, squealing incoherently –  _ yesyesyesyes! I want no-nothing less Daddyyyy! Please make me c-cum I wanna cum for you! oh! _ -

He kisses and nibbles on your cat ears as one of his hands grasp onto your hair pulling your face up to him. Lips crash against one another, moving against each other sloppily Matt not once easing on his brutal pounding. He stopped kissing you but didn’t move an inch he growled into your open mouth, “You’re my sweet little kitten”, your orgasm ripped through you as Matty sucked on your earlobe, the intensity of it so forceful it knocked Matty’s orgasm out as well, his teeth bared in a snarl flooding your pussy with his hot cum filling you up so much that your combined arousal leaked out of your sopping pussy.

Crashing on top of you – too exhausted about the weight crushing you – both laying there for a few moments to come down from your high, Matty went back to the soft, gentle carer. Loosening his grip on your hair and slowly pulling out of you, he weakly gets up to grab a towel from the bathroom before disappearing again coming back moments later with bottles of water and snacks. Gulping down half the bottle you turned to lay on your back while Matty focused on getting you cleaned up, “Thank you” you praised bashfully.

“Anything for you Pumpkin” He smiles, kissing the sweat off your forehead and tucking you in, he lays beside you as you snuggle in the arms of your sweet Matty.  _ Tomorrow _ , he thinks,  _ There’s always tomorrow to finish that damn paperwork. _


End file.
